ildivofandomcom-20200214-history
Ildivo Wiki
The incomparable Il Divo, who consists of Urs Bühler, Sébastien Izambard, David Miller, and Carlos Marínhave, are the most successful music story of the millennium. They have sold over 25 million albums worldwide, and topped charts across the globe. Welcome to the IL DIVO Wiki The incomparable IL Divo, who consists of Urs Bühler, Sébastien Izambard, David Miller, and Carlos Marínhave, are the most successful music story of the millennium. They have sold over 25 million albums worldwide, and topped charts across the globe. Il Divo have brought the sound of opera to the masses and spearheaded a whole new musical genre known as 'classical crossover'.Over the last ten years my son and I have witnessed IL Divo's extraordinary concerts in venues such as The Point Depot/The O2/ The 3 Arena and Croke Park where the band have being accompanied by many great artists such as Hayley Westenra, Celine Dion and, Katherine Jenkins.Their success has spawned many similar performers and groups but have only being imitated ,never surpassed. What I have shown here is only a mere glimpse of IL DIVO'S music, words and continuing roller coaster ride of an amazing and extraordinary journey. ''IL DIVO's European concerts 2016 '' IL DIVO home page.............AMOR & PASSION IL Divo 'The Journey continuous.......' Il Divo is Italian for divine performer. The concept of IL Divo was masterminded by Simon Cowell and launched in the UK in November 2004, after a two year talent search of international opera houses and concert hall.Chosen from thousands of hopefuls the band comprises of four male singers all from different origins, namely pop artist Sébastien Izambard (France), tenor Urs Buhler (Switzerland), tenor David Miller (Spain) and baritone Carlos Marin (Spain). The multicultural spin has also given the band an advantage of being able to sing in five languages. Il Divo carved a niche for themselves by choosing a fusion between opera and pop singing bringing an entirely new sound to the world of popular music, a sound that brought the passion and virtuosity of the singers operatic technique and training to the interpretation of popular romantic songs. The launch of their first album IL DIVO in 2004 had an immediate and powerful impact.With this stunning debut ,the group smashed Led Zeppelin's 25 year old record of being the only group to achieve a number 1 album in the US without a commercial single release .It was also the highest charting debut album for a UK signed act ever in America, and shot to number 1 in 14 other countries.Stand out tracks like 'Nella Fantasia', 'Regrasa A Mi' wowed audiences with their breathtaking arrangements and unique vocal harmonies. Their released records to date include Il Divo (2004), Ancora (2005), The Christmas Collection (2005), Voices (2006), Siempre (2006). The Promise (2008) and Wicked Game (2011) and A Musical Affair 2015 and more. The band's first original song and music video was Mama from their first album. All of their albums have been produced by Simon Cowell's record label, Syco Music. With their unique voices and unique music production. Il Divo became a popular choice for festival and concert performances all over the globe. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse